


Draecember 2017 Day Fourteen: Relaxing after a Long Day

by Zillidan



Series: Draecember 2017 [14]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Relaxation, Reminiscing, draecember2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 09:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13027980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zillidan/pseuds/Zillidan
Summary: Jenovaar was given the wrong information regarding a contract and has now missed her boat. Now she is forced to relax after a long night,





	Draecember 2017 Day Fourteen: Relaxing after a Long Day

Slam  
Jen angrily shut the door, gazing into the small room in the inn she had rented for the night. She was out and about in the world doing contracts. This particular one had her out in the Barrens near Ratchet. Goblins were having trouble with a local Quilboar threat and she thought it would be an easy contract. After the long ride from Stormwind down to Booty Bay and taking the long journey across the ocean, she had finally set out to work. Of course to her luck, the problem was nothing but easy. Goblins, being the master of deception and shadiness that they were, completely lied to the mercenary lodge about what kind of problem she had to deal with. This “small” Quilboar problem turned out to be a large group under some leader that was attempting to re-summon Agamaggan or his avatar or something like that, she couldn’t really tell. Instead, it took careful planning, infiltration, and lots and lots of snarling pig like cries before she was able to root out the problem. Unfortunately in her apparent cockiness, she failed to realize the length at which the contract would take and by the time she came back and received the measly pay, her boat had already departed for the day and the next one wouldn't be around for about a day and a half. This meant that whatever small change she had on her, mainly the payment, went to an overpriced room in town for the night.

Gazing around she noted what little luxury it had. All she wanted to do was sleep, but she was a tired mess. Bloodstained, sweat-stained, random dirt stained. She carefully placed her belongings down and carefully took her armor off, neatly placing it on the only table in the room, leaving her in simple pants and a shirt. Heading out of her room, making sure to lock it, she headed down to the one set of showers to clean herself up. Of course, large wings, as well as a cheaply made shower, did not help her overall feeling, but at least she was finally getting cleaned up. Scrubbing the dirt off of her hooves was always the worst part, but she could swear they would shine even after just a quick cleaning. Coming back up to her room she fished through her stuff and put on nightwear, thanking her past self for at least coming prepared with that. Also to thank past self for was a bottle of scotch she kept for “emergencies only”, yet this seemed like any a good time as any. Cracking it open, yet lacking any sort of glass or mug, she just drank straight out, lying on the small bed curled up finally.

Even after a long of fighting she still enjoyed the simple things in life. She replayed the memories of the day, thinking about how she could have maybe handled situations better. She had made her way through the Quilboar lair rather haphazardly, no thanks to the intelligence from her contact, but she knew that she should have known better. One moment she was not too proud about was falling into an easy trap. She grimaced as she remembered seeing the lone Shaman, ready to take it out before she realized the hidden totem around the corner was part of his plan all along. Fines and thorns came out, gripping her legs and piercing her skin as she tried to hack it free. Quilboars surrounded her, but she still managed to burn it away with fel magic and press on. Their leader was a coward, she could tell from the way he tried to run. The ritual to bring back Agamaggan clearly was not going well and he tried to escape before coming back and facing her in combat. He was no match for the ancient Man’ari and soon fell before her blade, yet she was already bruised and beaten by this point.

She sighed, taking a couple of sips before gently putting the bottle down and properly crawling into bed. As she curled into the small bed she finally felt peace and calmness for the first time in a while. Though she wished she could make her way back to Stormwind and continue on with the rest of her missions, she was almost glad for the quick moment of respite this unexpected detour caused her. She carefully blew out the candle and rolled over, eager to wake up and get to the boat as soon as she could.


End file.
